Harry Potter - Death's Demon Gunner
by PokeMasterShaun
Summary: When Dumbledore helps Harry escape from the rest of the school after they discover his connection to Sirius Black, he is sent to Death City. Now he must team up with the other Meisters and Weapons to defend themselves not just from Kishin and witches, but from the darkness that wants Harry. Set during POA. Minor to major OOC. HarryxMaka. Rating may change. Updates whenever I can.
1. New Town, New Friends, New Dangers

**AN: Hey guys, its PokeMasterShaun here with another story. I know I should be continuing me Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Story but I thought this might be a good idea seen as you guys liked my other crossover story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and make sure to review so that I know if I've done something wrong or you like it. On with the show!**

_**Pairings**_

**HarryxMaka**

_**Setting**_

**Middle of 3rd Year**

"Hello" – Speaking

"_Hello"_ – Thoughts

"**Expelliarmus**" – Spells

"_**Witch Hunter**_" – Soul Resonance

Chapter 1: New Town, New Friends, New Dangers

Dumbledore watched from his window in his office as a black haired youth was chased by a large crowd across the lawn of Hogwarts. He sighed as he was forbidden to interfere with the sickening act. He chuckled as the boy he considered a grandson managed to somehow run round the mob and was sprinting back towards the castle, ducking over spells being launched at him. He frowned at the mob as they tried to get through the large oak doors that were the front doors. He knew that he would get into trouble but he would be damned before he broke his promise to Lily and James. He was already on thin ice by placing the boy with his Aunt and Uncle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at an empty space in his office, he began to murmur a long incantation and with a loud **BANG! **The boy appeared in his office.

He was a scrawny boy with long, wild black hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind round spectacles. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie over a pale blue t-shirt, brown cargo pants and black sneakers. He looked around wildly before noticing the old man.

"Professor! You gotta help me; they're trying to kill me because I'm Black's Godson. They've already snapped my wand and destroyed my belongings. All I've got left is my cloak and the map. I've already sent Hedwig away." The boy shouted as he quickly glanced at the door.

Dumbledore, inwardly seething at how they were treating the boy and how they had destroyed nearly everything he had, smiled at him and walked over to the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry Harry, there's nothing I can do. I'm already in trouble for helping you but I can send you some place safe. Some place that no one would be able to find you.

"Where, Professor?" asked Harry as he stared curiously at his surrogate grandfather.

"To a city in Nevada, America. It is called Death City and is known to us wizards as a dangerous place, a city filled with dangerous creatures and people. But most of the city is made up of civilians and the creatures tend to stay inside during day time. As much as I hate to say it, but Death City would be a safer place than here." The old wizard pulled out a small black case and handed it to Harry. He opened it and gasped when he saw its contents. Inside were a muggle gun and several boxes of ammunition.

"Professor, why do you have a muggle gun and why are you giving it to me?" asked the Boy Who Lived as he stared at the gun.

"The gun belonged to your father. I believe it is called a Glock 18. Rather powerful, if what your father told me was correct. He thought it was a useful way of dealing with threats but used it as a means of entertainment most of the time. I'm giving it to you as technically it could be counted as a family heirloom, like your cloak, and it is a means of defending yourself as you no longer have a wand."

Nodding, Harry pulled out the gun and filled the cartridge with several bullets until it was filled. He loaded the cartridge back into the gun and pulled the top half of the barrel back so that a bullet would load into the chamber. He then placed the gun behind him, in the waistband of his pants, and covered it with his hoodie. Dumbledore conjured spare cartridges, which Harry quickly filled and then stuffed into his pockets. Dumbledore then grabbed an empty bowl from his desk and tapped it once while muttering:

"**Portus**."

A blue aura surrounded the bowl for a second before it quickly disappeared. Harry took the bowl form Dumbledore and gave the old man a hug. Dumbledore returned the hug before quickly breaking away as banging was heard on the door of his office. Jumbled voices were heard as the banging steadily got louder and louder.

"Harry! Quick, get out of here."

Dumbledore tapped the bowl with his wand and the last thing Harry saw was the door to the office being blown down and Dumbledore pointing his wand at the people pouring into the office before he felt a tug at his navel and was whisked away.

**HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE ****HP&SE HP&SE**

Harry's feet slammed into the ground as he appeared in a deserted alleyway. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground with a groan. He lay there for several minutes before he managed to climb to his feet. He looked around the alleyway before seeing something that sent a spark of fear shooting down his spine. There, a few feet in front of him, was a woman who was sliced in half with a strange creature with a stick like body, a scarecrow like face and large knives attached to the tips of its fingers. In its hand was a blue orb that was glowing brightly and the next thing that Harry saw was the creature tilting its head back and eating the orb. And he screamed.

The creature's head shot round to face him and it let out a terrifying cry. It charged at him and Harry did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the twists and turns of the streets and alleyways with the creature in hot pursuit. It was then that he remembered the gun. He stopped running and turned to face the horrific creature. As it ran towards him he reached behind him and pulled out the Glock. He pointed it at the creature, aiming at the head and squeezed the trigger.

**CRACK!**

The gunshot rang through the street as the creature was blasted backwards, blood spurting out the back of its head. It landed on the ground with a surprisingly loud thud. Harry stared, horrified that he had killed it yet at the same time a strange feeling of pleasure ran through him at the thought of it being him who had done something right. His shock heightened as the creature then turned to dust, revealing a rather small orb that was similar to the one that it had eaten except it was red instead of blue. A voice then broke Harry out of his shock.

"Well I'll be damned; someone beat us to the kishin Maka."

Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw two people standing on top of a staircase. While he couldn't see their faces he knew by their appearance that they were round about the same age as him. The two figures leapt of the stairs and landed in front of him. He could now make out their faces clearly. The one on his left was a boy with messy white hair, pale skin, red eyes and he wore a buttoned up black and yellow jacket, maroon pants and black and yellow sneakers. Around his forehead was a beige sweatband with the word "Soul" on it and a badge with a bloody mouth on the front of it. The other person was a girl with long, ash blonde hair that was styled into two pigtails, dull green eyes and creamy white skin. She wore a long, black trench coat over a yellow sleeveless sweater, a white blouse and a red plaid skirt. She also wore a pair of black and white sneakers. The girl stared at him.

"How did you kill that kishin?"

Before Harry could answer, the white haired boy spoke up.

"He shot it through the head Maka, or did you miss the gun and the loud bang."

The girl, Maka, glared at the other boy before looking back at Harry.

"What I meant was, how did you kill that kishin without training. I've never seen you in Death City before nor have I seen you in DMWA."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but his brain then registered the words: Death City.

"Wait! You mean this place is Death City!"

Maka and the boy stared at him before the both came to the same conclusion.

"You're a foreigner."

Harry nodded. The boy then walked over to where the creature or kishin as Maka had called it, and picked up the orb. To Harry's horror he ate the orb. Just like the kishin had. As the boy licked his lips, Maka spoke.

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn and that's Soul Evans."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Maka and Soul's eyes widened before Maka grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him over to a window. She released him before breathing on the window and writing 42-42-564 onto the window. Once again Harry opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as ripples appeared on the window before it showed an image that caused Harry to snigger. A tall being in black robes and a cartoonish skull shaped mask was looking back at them.

"Greetings Lord Death." Said Maka to the robed being. Harry quickly stopped sniggering as he stared at the lord of the dead. But soon he was on the ground laughing as Death spoke.

"Hello kiddies. How are you and why is that boy laughing at me?" A tick had appeared on the skull mask as he spoke. Maka glanced at the boy while Soul smirked.

"I don't know why he's laughing but Lord Death but he says his name is Harry Potter."

At this Lord Death straightened and looked at the boy who was beginning to stand back up.

"If you are Harry Potter, then what are you doing in Death City, aren't you supposed to live in England." Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I was attacked and was nearly killed by the other occupants of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore helped me escape via a Portkey."

Lord Death sighed before looking at Maka and Soul.

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to stop your soul collecting tonight and for you to bring Harry here to DWMA. We'll deal with the issue when you arrive."

And with that Lord Death's image vanished from the window. Harry had the odd feeling that he was being watched. He glanced to his right at saw Soul glaring at him as it was his fault that he wouldn't become a Death Scythe tonight. Harry ignored him and looked at Maka only to see her staring at him. He let out a small cough to get her attention which caused her blush and avoid his gaze. Harry smirked. This could get interesting. He bowed to her, holding out his hand.

"Would mi' lady do me the honour of walking with me to DWMA?" He asked in an imitation of Percy's pompous voice. Maka giggled and accepted his hand.

"I will provide you with that honour dear sir."

They both turned and walked up a cobbled street with Soul behind them, glaring and muttering to himself.

**HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE ****HP&SE HP&SE**

Laughter filled the air as Harry, Maka and Soul walked up the path leading to DWMA. Maka was currently clinging on to Harry just to stay standing while Soul, who had been glaring at Harry earlier, smirked at the story.

"So then, so then we cursed the Slytherin robes to shine a bright golden yellow while switching their shampoo for red hair dye. They had to spend the rest of the week walking around in the Gryffindor colours!"

Maka, Soul and Harry roared with laughter before stopping outside of the entrance to DWMA. It was a large black castle with many towers with red turrets and three large white skulls that took up most of the front of the castle and massive white candle stuck out of the school, their ends blazing. Three blood red spikes poked out of the middle skull's eye and nose holes .It reminded Harry of a darker version of Hogwarts. They entered through the front door and journeyed through all the twisting and narrow corridors before stopping outside a large black door. Harry stared; a little tense about meeting Death himself as he had spent the previous year's escaping his clutches. He was startled out of thoughts when he felt a small, warm hand sliding into his. He looked down at the hand and trailed his eyes up the connecting arm all the way up to the face of the person and saw Maka's green eyes shining back at him, a small blush dusted her face. He smiled at her before reaching out and knocked on the door. Three times.

**AN: And that is the first chapter of my newest story:** **Harry Potter – Death's Demon Gunner. I know the titles a little weird but I will like weird stuff so I'm not gonna change it. As I said in the first AN, I would like you guys to leave me your opinion of this as I've not seen a Soul Eater episode in ages so my memory of the show is rather fuzzy. ****And sorry that the chapter is shorter than usual but once again I've not seen Soul Eater in ages. ****This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


	2. Harry's Story and the New Gunner

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter of HP: DDG. Also, as I have said in the summary, I will be updating this story every Tuesday unlike the other two where I uploaded randomly. Anyway with the success of the previous chapter, here's the second. On with the show!**

_**Pairings**_

**Harry/Maka**

_**Setting**_

**Middle of 3****rd**** Year**

"Hello" – Speaking

"_Hello"_ – Thoughts

"**Expelliarmus**" – Spells

"_**Witch Hunter**_" – Soul Resonance

Chapter 2 – Harry's Story and the New Gunner

The door swung open revealing a long corridor filled with red wooden frames, each had a guillotine set on top of the frame. The trio set off down the corridor and stopped when the made it into the room. It was a rather odd room; the walls were painted like the sky, complete with moving white clouds, the ground was covered in dust and in the middle of the room was a large dais on which sat a large black mirror, topped with a white skull. As Harry stared around the room, Maka released the hold she had on his hand and gave him a small push.

"Go on, it's you Lord Death wants. You need to call him on the mirror."

Nodding, albeit a little nervously, Harry walked further into the room and climbed up onto the dais. When he reached the mirror, he stared at it unsure of what to do. He then remembered what Maka did after his run-in with the Kishin. He breathed onto the mirrors surface and wrote the numbers: 42-42-564. Like the previous time, ripples appeared across the mirrors surface and he was greeted with the cartoonish face of the Grim Reaper.

"Ah Harry, how are you? What do you think of Death City so far?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's been alright so far, excluding the weird Kishin thing that tried to kill me." Lord Death sighed.

"Ok then, could you please answer me one question. What the hell was Albus smoking when he decided to send you here! This city is filled with monsters and it's lucky that you've been trained with a gun." He stopped when he noticed the sheepish look on Harry's face and a large sweat drop appeared on the side of his face. "You haven't been trained have you?"

"Only by what I've seen on TV and what I've read in books. The rest was a little guess work."

A loud smack was heard followed by sniggering. Harry turned while Lord Death looked over Harry's head and they were both greeted by the sight of Maka face palming and Soul laughing at Maka's reaction. Harry turned back to Lord Death as he spoke again.

"Now, could you tell me the reason why you are here?" Harry stared at him.

"No offence but I'll tell you my story if you tell me how you know Professor Dumbledore."

Lord Death groaned before launching into his story.

"I met Albus back when he was a young lad, about forty or so, anyway he was here in Death City and had run into a spot of bother with some Kishin. So I despatched a team to aid him and then to bring him to me. It turns out he had been here to visit a potential student. Since then we have been rather good friends. Now I believe it's your turn to tell your story."

Harry sighed and recounted what had happened earlier that evening.

_*Flashback begins*_

_Harry climbed up the moving staircases and began walking towards the portrait leading to Gryffindor Tower. While he was walking he was going over what he had heard at The Three Broomsticks._

"_Sirius Black remains to this day…Harry Potter's Godfather!"_

_**WHAM!**_

_Suddenly, as he had not being paying attention, he felt something hit him over the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself lying outside the castle. He looked up and what he saw sent a wave of anger and shock through him. His friends were standing in front of what looked like the entire school and they were burning all of his clothes, books and precious belongings. Tears filled his eyes as he watched as his photo album, filled with pictures of his parents, was hurled into the fire._

"_Look, the bastards awake!"_

_The next thing he knew he was hulled to his feet by Neville Longbottom._

"_Neville, what's going on? Why are you guys burning my stuff?" He was answered with a punch to the gut._

"_Shut it ya Dark piece of shit! You don't have the right to speak. Ron told us everything."_

_Said Weasley walked forward and stood in front of Harry and slugged him hard across the face._

"_How do you like that you prick, is that why you kept stealing everyone's attention! So you could free your Death Eater Godfather!"_

_Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and began to shake him. As he did this, unwelcome memories from the Dursley's came back to his mind._

"_Freak!"_

"_Disgrace!"_

"_You don't deserve to live!"_

"_STOP IT, LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_**BANG!**_

_In a fit of uncontrollable magic, Ron was blasted away from Harry and slammed into the castle wall. He died upon impact. The crowd roared in anger and ran at Harry, intending to kill him. So Harry did the only thing he could do. He ran._

_*Flashback ends*_

Lord Death stared at Harry as he finished his tale, tears rolling down his face. Maka and Soul stared at him. How could people turn on him like that, even he hadn't known. They looked up when Lord Death addressed them.

"Maka…Soul, please leave us and go find your witch soul while Harry and I discuss what to do with him."

Maka looked from Harry to Lord Death and back. Harry gave her a small smile and nodded at her. She let out a small sigh.

"C'mon Soul, let's get you your final soul."

Soul watched Maka's slightly slumped posture before shrugging and followed her out.

"Sure, after all as a cool guy we'll get the soul easily and be back in time for dinner."

When the door had closed behind the two, Lord Death spoke.

"I think it would be best if we spoke to each other in person."

Before Harry could say anything he watched as the Grim Reaper stepped out of the mirror and stood in front of him. Harry winced slightly as he felt the power radiating from the God of Death.

"Now, usually you would be sent into two different categories. A Meister like Maka or a Weapon like Soul. Unfortunately as you're a wizard you don't have the necessary blood to become either as your parents weren't a Meister or a Weapon. Instead you could become a mix of the two."

"But how could that be possible Lord Death? You said yourself that I don't have the correct the blood."

"Ah but with the correct amount of training you wouldn't need to have the correct blood, you would be known as either a Weaponless Meister or a Meisterless Weapon. You will wield only your gun and whatever guns you buy and you will be able to destroy Kishin's and collect their souls to be used as fuel."

"But why can't I give the souls to other weapons?"

"That would count as cheating."

Lord Death then clapped one of his large box-like hands and dragged Harry into the mirror.

"In here time passes at a very slow pace. I will teach you everything you will need to know about Weapons, Meisters and I will train you how to use your gun. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he knew that the time he would be learning from Lord Death would be hell.

**HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE**

When Harry finally emerged from the mirror, his arms and head were pounding from the combined practical and theory lessons. As he was gripping his head tightly, he heard Lord Death gasp. He looked round and saw the Grim Reaper watching something in the mirror. Ignoring the pain he was feeling, he dragged himself over to the mirror. What he saw brought a look of surprise to his tired face. Maka and Soul, in his scythe-form, were fighting against a woman with long purple hair and a rather large bust. The woman was currently hurling glowing pumpkins at the two who were dodging to the best of their ability.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Harry as he was worried that they could both be killed.

"Unfortunately we can't, I could easily destroy her with a single Reaper Chop but then those two wouldn't be learning now would they?"

Harry sighed but continued to watch alongside Lord Death until a few minutes later they heard the door open. They both turned round only to see a man with long red hair dressed in a brown suit, a white shirt and a black cross-shaped tie. He was laughing as he walked down the corridor.

"Seriously? Your daughter's in trouble and you've been out drinking, jeez what's wrong with you."

"WHAT! What's happened to Maka?" Yelled the man as he scrambled up onto the dais and stood next to Lord Death.

"She and soul are currently in a fight with a witch and their struggling."

The man turned around and to Harry's amazement, scythe blades began sprouting from his body.

"Dammit, hold on Maka daddy's coming!"

"HOLD IT! As I've already explained to Harry here, if we intervene your daughter won't learn."

The man retracted his blades before looking at Lord Death in confusion.

"Who's Harry?"

Lord Death then dragged Harry in front of him.

"This is Harry Potter. Harry this is Death Scythe, he is my personal weapon."

Harry held out his hand in greeting which Death Scythe kindly returned. The three then turned back to the mirror and continued to watch the fight.

"Yeah that's right leave my daughter for her you little scumbag!" Death Scythe yelled at Soul as he was apparently leaving Maka for the witch, which led to Lord Death whacking him over the head with his large hand. Harry though paled when he heard the word 'daughter'.

"_Oh crap, I'm so screwed."_

Although, they were all relieved when it turned out to be a ruse and they managed to destroy the witch.

"Oh thank god, they're both ok, although there was something up with that witch." Said Lord Death, while Harry and Death Scythe both danced around in celebration of the pair's victory. When it turned out that the witch was really a cat, Harry was rolling on the ground, laughing while Lord Death and Death Scythe stared at the mirror in surprise. Finally, Lord Death turned off the mirror and looked at the pair.

"Well that was….interesting. Harry, why don't you go wait out front for the two of them while I speak to Death Scythe here."

Nodding, Harry turned and leapt of the dais. As he walked down the corridor he heard the two speaking in hushed whispers. When he left the room, it took him a while to navigate the hallways of the school but eventually he made it outside. Just in time as he saw Maka and Soul speaking to each other. Soon Soul just nodded and walked away while Maka walked up the stairs. She looked up when she heard a cough and smiled when she saw Harry and ran to him.

"Harry! How are you? Was your meeting with Lord Death a success?" She asked, deliberately trying not to mention her and Soul's loss. Harry on the other hand looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"It went pretty well but how are you feeling, I saw your fight with the witch." At this Maka felt her shoulders slump. Harry tilted her head up to look at him. Maka blushed at the look in Harry's eyes.

"Even if you lost and had all your Kishin souls confiscated, you tried your best. It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know that she was a magic cat?" Maka smiled at Harry's attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks Harry, still all that work to collect those souls and they're all taken away." She sighed before looking back at Harry with a curious expression on her face. "So what exactly are you, a Weapon or a Meister?" Harry then began to explain about how he wasn't able to become either and that he would be counted as a sort of hybrid between the two.

"Wow! I've never heard of that happening before, you have to be the first one over!"

Harry groaned. He shook his head before looking back at Maka.

"So, tell me about yourself Maka. Have you always lived here and why is your dad a little…" He twiddled his finger next to his temple in a hand sign for 'crazy'. Maka giggled.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She said as a large grin replaced her shy look.

Harry blinked in surprise, he was pretty sure that on some level that that phrase was usually reserved for flirting, but he grinned back at her anyways.

"Deal." And with that, they Maka began telling him about her life as they both walked into DWMA but unknown to them, someone had been watching.

"So this is where you are Harry, I must admit this was rather clever of Albus. And you've got a girlfriend already too, your father would be so pleased. I better get Sirius before we can reunite." And with that, the figure disappeared with a loud **CRACK!**

**AN: And the second chapter is complete. May be a little worse than the last chapter but my laptop's screen broke so I had to get a new laptop as it was cheaper to buy a new one than have the screen replaced. So that means I lost the original second chapter and the first chapter of this story, my batman crossover, my Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon stories which is why I've not updated those stories in a while so I apologise to the people who liked those stories. I also lost the first chapter of my batman crossover's sequel, yes I will be doing a sequel but it will take a while for it to be done as will the other two. Think of it as a temporary hiatus. Any I apologies for the shortness of the chapter. This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


	3. Symmetrical Rage and a Shocking Date

**AN: Hey guys its PokeMasterShaun here with the latest chapter. I apologise with the long delay but I had to recover most of the stories I lost when my previous laptop broke. So I'm hoping that this will make it up: Next Friday, my Pokémon will be updated with my most T rated chapter ever! I mean some of the scenes will remind you of a James Bond movie due to the violence. It's gonna be so awesome. And that's not all, on Sunday I will upload the teaser of my HP/Batman crossover. Plus I will be writing a special chapter for Halloween. Now, this is where you guys come into this. As soon as this chapter is uploaded, I will create a poll on my profile which will allow you guys to decide which story will be the one to receive the Halloween special. Anyway, on with the show!**

_**Pairings**_

**Harry/Maka**

_**Setting**_

**Middle of 3****rd**** Year**

"Hello" – Speaking

"_Hello"_ – Thoughts

"**Expelliarmus**" – Spells

"_**Witch Hunter**_" – Soul Resonance

"_**What's up**_" – Flashback

Chapter 3: Symmetrical Rage and a Shocking Date

It had been a week since Harry's arrival at Death City and so far it had been no picnic. He had school work to do, homework, apartment searching as well as extra lessons with Lord Death. But things seemed to finally be looking up. Lord Death had given him an apartment; he was in the top five in the class and was pretty popular. Nothing could go wrong, that was, until the day _**HE **_came.

It had started out like any other day. He got up, got dressed, had breakfast and then left to go to Maka and Soul's place. They walked to DWMA and then Harry spent the day going to class and dodging Black Star, who would not stop attacking him. _Well_, by attacking, he meant trying to attack him. He had managed to sneak outside only to bump into very soft _something's_. He looked up only to find himself gazing at a rather large pair of sweater-covered breasts. He quickly grabbed his nose in an effort to overcome the very large nosebleed that was fighting to escape.

"PATTY! Watch where you're going, you could have hurt this guy. Are you ok?"

Harry saw the breasts being pushed away to reveal someone's face. It was a girl, about a couple of years older than him by the looks of it, and beside her was another girl. They were both dressed similarly except one wore shorts instead of jeans and they were both different heights. They both turned around when a loud shout of "PATTY! LIZ! Where are you?"

"Over here!" The two girls yelled. A few seconds later a boy appeared panting. He had short black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his hair. The weird thing though, was that the boy's clothes and the two rings he wore were rather symmetrical. The boy glanced at Harry and smiled.

"Hello, I hope my friends here didn't bother you. So, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And you are?"

"Death, Death the Kid." They both gripped each other's hands. They were on the path to becoming friends when _it _happened. A light breeze blew in from behind Kid and blew up Harry's fringe. Not by much but just enough to expose the lightning-bolt scar above his right eye. Kid wrenched his hand and clutched it to his chest, a look of horror in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused at the boy's sudden change in behaviour. Kid pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You…are GARBAGE!"

Harry was both taken aback and a little pissed. He was getting on fine with him and now he was insulting him. What the hell was this guy's problem?

"You... You are unsymmetrical trash! Patty! Liz! Weapon form!"

The two girls transformed into two pistols in a flash of purple light and soared into Kid's hands. Harry noted that Kid holds the two pistols upside down. Kid quickly fired off to shots which Harry quickly dodged.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you! You can't shoot me, I haven't done anything!" He rolled out of the way of another 'bullet'. He noticed that they weren't normal bullets.

"_What the hell is he firing at me_?"

He heard a distorted laugh coming from one of the pistols, which he guessed was the girl Liz.

"I see you noticed that we don't fire bullets. Instead we fire Kid's Soul Wavelength in a compressed form." They were surprised to see a predatory grin stretch across Harry's face. Kid lowered his gun as he stared at him.

"What?"

"Last time I checked, Soul Wavelength wasn't lethal. Hurts like hell, yes. Lethal, no." He reached behind him and pulled out his Glock and pointed it at Kid whose eyes widened in horror. "This on the other hand, is lethal." And with that he quickly fired off a shot. He cursed when Kid dodged it and started firing back. Harry was so busy dodging Kid's shots while firing his own, that he never noticed a certain blue-haired assassin running at him until he was forced to duck under his kick. He lashed out with his own kick and unlike his attacker, his hit was successful. He heard a cry of pain and a thud. He chanced a look and, sure enough, saw Black Star climbing to his feet while clutching his stomach.

"Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to beating people up not you!"

Harry sighed and quickly used a duplication spell on his Glock. He had become pretty good at wandless magic through his time training in the mirror. He found out that he could actually wrap magic around bullets and had cast a replenishing charm on the cartridges. He only had to make sure that he recast the charm at the end of the month. He pointed both the guns at Kid and continued his counter attack.

"A little busy here Black Star! Why don't you go hang out with Soul or something?"

A tick mark appeared over Black Star's head whilst he glared at him.

"I know what you're doing! You're trying to steal my spotlight! Well I won't let you, Tsubaki! Weapon form now!"

Both Harry and Kid sweat dropped so bad that they both stopped shooting at each other. Black Star stared at them in confusion.

"What?" Harry glanced at Kid and sighed.

"You want to take this?"

"Err….Black Star is it? Your weapon isn't here." Black Star's face went red and he screamed:

"I know that!" And he lunged at Kid. Now, usually this wouldn't be a bother but Kid was currently horrified at Black Star's asymmetrical appearance due to a large gravy stain on the left leg of his pants. Harry however aimed his Glocks at Black Star and fired. He would have let Black Star hit Kid but he noticed that Black Star had drawn a small knife. Black Star fell to the ground, howling in pain as he clutched his arm. Kid stared at the downed Black Star, the knife and the smoke coming out of the barrel.

"Thanks…I guess?" Harry just nodded and he vanished the copy gun and then placed the other in the waistband of his jeans. He looked to the confused Kid who was still looking at Black Star.

"So, while you're out of your rampaging mode, why are you here?" Kid snapped out of his daze and looked at Harry.

"I'm here to learn, that's why I came to a 'school'." He said in an 'are you an idiot' tone. Harry chuckled sheepishly before grinning.

"Here, let me escort you and your lady friends to class." Kid smiled and followed after him while Liz and Patty transformed back and ran after the two. Inwardly they were both surprised that Harry had saved Kid and both increased their speed as the two boys began to race.

**HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE**

Harry was nervous as he stood outside the door. He couldn't believe that he had done it. He swore he was gonna kill Kid if anything happened, as it was their idea to ask her out. That's right, Harry James Potter, was going on a date. And not just any date, a date with the girl he was crushing on since he arrived. He sighed as he remembered that awkward situation back in science.

_***Flashback***_

_**Harry sighed, he tried to concentrate on Stein's lesson but Kid kept whispering in his ear. Even though they barely knew each other, they had quickly become good friends. Unfortunately Harry had told Kid about his crush.**_

"_**Come on, just ask her. She'll say yes." Harry glared at him.**_

"_**Dude, two things. One: I'm trying to concentrate and two: She won't, I know she won't." He turned back to Stein but growled inwardly as Kid began his insistent pestering. He froze when an evil grin past over his face.**_

"_**What?" he asked, already fearing Kid's answer and sure enough he was filled with dread.**_

"_**If you don't ask her, I'll ask her for you." Harry stared at him in horror.**_

"_**You wouldn't!"**_

"_**Try me."**_

_**He glared at the symmetrical obsessed boy before sighing; he was doing that a lot these days.**_

"_**Fine, I'll do it after class." Kid let out a small cheer but quickly covered his mouth when Stein and the rest of the class looked at them.**_

"_**Is there something you would like to say?" asked Stein as he twisted the screw that was lodged in his head. Harry smirked at the mad scientist.**_

"_**Yeah, that you're fucking insane." Some of the class **_**_sniggered _**_**while Stein glared at him. He muttered something that sounded like "Damn kids...test subjects...screams"**_

_**Half an hour later the bell rang. Kid nudged him and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Harry stared at him before letting out a groan.**_

"_**This is gonna suck."**_

_**He walked over to the other side of the room and approached a desk.**_

"_**Hey Maka!" The scythe Meister looked up at him and smiled.**_

"_**Hi Harry, how are you?" Harry felt his voice catch in his throat; he noticed Soul and Kid were watching them. Kid in a rather weak show of support and Soul in confusion.**_

"_**I'm alright, how are you?"**_

"_**Same." She noticed Harry's nervous stance "Is everything ok?"**_

"_**Oh….yeah, I'm ok. I actually wanted to ask you something."**_

"_**What is it?" She was concerned over how nervous he looked. He cough, took a deep breath and asked:**_

"_**Willyougoonadatewithmetonigh t?" Maka stared at him in confusion.**_

"_**Sorry I didn't catch that, could you say that again?" Harry took another deep breath.**_

"_**Will you go on a date with me tonight?" He held his breath as Maka stared at him in surprise.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**WHAT?" Yelled Soul as he stared at Harry in amazement "Why would he want to go on a date with a flat chest like her?" A book sailed from across the room and smacked him in the face. Maka looked at the nervous Harry and smiled, a small blush on her cheeks.**_

"_**Yes, yes I would love to go on a date with you." Harry let out a breath had he hadn't realised he was holding until now and grinned.**_

"_**Great, so I was thinking about picking you up at seven maybe?"**_

"_**My place at seven, ok. See you later then." She picked up her bag and walked away. Harry noticed that there was a little sway in her hips.**_

"_**Bloody minx." He said, a stupid grin plastered over his face. Kid slapped him on the back.**_

"_**There we go, that wasn't so hard now was it."**_

_**Harry said nothing, he just stood there with that stupid grin on his face.**_

_***End Flashback***_

Harry took a deep breath, stepped forward and knocked on the door twice. When the door opened his mouth dried up at the site. Maka stood there wearing a deep red dress with spaghetti arm straps. She wore red lipstick and had her hair down. He was amazed at how pretty, no, beautiful she looked. You would never suspect that this girl was Maka Albarn, the Meister of Soul. She blushed at Harry's amazed stare.

"Hi Harry." Harry snapped out of his daze and shook his head like a dog.

"Hey Maka." He said breathlessly "You look amazing." She blushed before giving him a once over. He wore an emerald green button up shirt over a pair of black jeans.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Harry grinned and held out his hand.

"Shall we mi' lady?" She giggled as she took his hand and the two walked down the street. About five minutes later they stopped outside a small restaurant that Maka thought was cute. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Casa d'Amore, House of Love? Tch that's typical." They both walked through the door and they both noticed a sign with the words 'Take a seat if any are available'. They both took a seat near a window and within seconds a waitress appeared at their table with a notebook.

"Ciao, welcome to Casa d'Amore. What will you and the lovely signora be having signor?" They both looked at the menu for a couple of minutes before they made their order.

"I'll have the Minestrone and Risotto con scamorza e champagne." Said Maka as she handed the waitress her menu which she took before looking at Harry.

"And you signor?"

"I'll have the Stracciatella and the Baccalá." He handed his menu to the waitress who nodded while tucking both menus under her arm.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Just water would be fine." Said Maka who then smiled at Harry.

"I'll have a coke." Again the waitress nodded and then walked away with their orders. Maka looked around the small restaurant and sighed.

"This place is really cute don't you think?" She asked. Harry nodded as he continued to watch Maka's face as she looked around. It was so bright and nice instead of her usual stern expression.

They chatted about random things like Stein's sanity, Kid's oddness and Lord Death in general. They stopped talking when their food came. The silence was both warm and comforting. When they finished, they both stood up and walked to the door. Harry paid for the meal at the till and they both departed from the restaurant. They walked around for a little while discussing about random things. Maka looked at Harry, a serious gleam in her eyes.

"So what do you think of Death City so far?" Harry smiled as he gazed around at the quiet street.

"At first I was a little creeped out by the bleeding moon and laughing sun but now, I don't think I would be able to last back at home where the moon and sun are normal." Maka stared at him, a far too innocent smile on her face.

"Is that the only reason you wouldn't be able to go home?" Harry blushed at the question and grinned.

"Well, there is this girl that I would miss. Mostly her sarcastic comments and cute pout." As they teased each other their faces slowly came closer and closer until their lips were only millimetres apart. It was then a deafening **CRACK **sounded through the street. They both leapt apart and Harry quickly pulled out the Glock that he had hidden beneath his shirt. He stood in front of Maka, to defend her from any attackers and pointed the gun at the source of the noise.

"Come out now or I will pump you full of lead!" He barked, his grip on the handle tightening. Two figures walked out of the alleyway in front of them, both had their hands in the air. Harry instantly knew that they were wizards due to their robes. One wore shabby patched ones while the other wore frayed, dirty ones. The one wearing dirty robes turned to the other wizard.

"Bloody hell Mooney! I've been gone for twelve years and he already has a girlfriend AND knows how to use a gun!" Harry's ears perked up at the name 'Mooney'.

"Wait! Mooney, as in Mooney from the map?" Harry asked as he looked from Mooney to the other man. There was something about him that was familiar. He nearly dropped the gun in shock when Mooney spoke.

"Why yes Padfoot, didn't you read the whole letter?"

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked in a shaky voice and sure enough, when the man stepped forward, he saw the tired, scarred face of Remus Lupin. He smiled at the shocked Harry and confused Maka.

"Hello Harry, it's nice seeing you again. Let me introduce the two of you. Harry, this" he gestured to the man next to him "is you Godfather, Sirius Black." The gun fell to the ground with a small thud while Harry sank to his knees. The man in dirty robes stepped forward and Harry saw the matted black hair and gaunt face of Sirius Black. Black smiled at him.

"Hello Harry, I'm so proud of you."

**AN: Hey guy's, sorry about the long delay but I've been in hospital after having some chest problems. Turns out I had broken a rib while playing basketball. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you will take part in the poll. It will be up until the 16****th**** of October. This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


End file.
